haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Little by Little
is the three hundred and first chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 24th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series. Overview The match between Karasuno and Nekoma continues, with Tendō and Goshiki spectating the match on a tablet screen. In the match, Karasuno continues to show off diverse attacks against Nekoma while the latter team is slowly boosting their attack strategies. Influenced by stronger teams and amazing plays, Kenma steps up his game. Plot Tendō and Goshiki tune into Karasuno's game on a tablet. They agree that Nekoma seems like a frustrating team to play against, considering how often they save attacks that would normally score without fail. Tendō adds that merely saving a spike isn't the pinnacle of defensive play. Back at the match, Kuroo gets a one-touch on Tsukishima's spike. Fukunaga attacks, but Kageyama saves the ball and Nishinoya sets for Asahi. Nekoma prepares to receive, but Asahi spikes the ball straight through the block, a move Sugawara dubs the "block crusher." Tendō observes that Asahi's technique involves timing the hit right when the opposing blockers are starting to drop back down. Goshiki says that Asahi did the same move during the later stages of the Inarizaki game, showing that Asahi can pull it off even under pressure. Kenma continues to analyze the match. He considers winning the first set a long shot but wants to persevere so that they can collect more data on Karasuno. Meanwhile, Daichi receives Kuroo's serve but sends the ball flying right above the net. Lev and Kageyama end up in a joust with Kageyama winning after pushing the ball toward the side. However, Yamamato flies forward to save it, and Kenma quickly runs forward to set it to Lev, who scores with an extremely high spike. Everybody is taken aback by Kenma's speed while Kageyama questions Kenma directly about his mobility. Coach Ukai realizes that Kenma is executing plays on his own now, instead of utilizing the opportunities created by his teammates' receives. Nekomata remarks that Kenma has grown by overcoming stronger opponents and being inspired by their strength. When Yamamoto praises Kenma, Kenma expresses his annoyance at having his lackadaisical self compared to the hardworking Kageyama. Nevertheless, he admits to wanting to perform his best whenever he sees an amazing play. The chapter ends with Akane cheering on her team, feeling that they have a good chance to win this set. Appearances *Satori Tendō *Tsutomu Goshiki *Atsumu Miya (Tendō's thoughts only) *Osamu Miya (Tendō's thoughts only) *Rintarō Suna (Tendō's thoughts only) *Kei Tsukishima *Tobio Kageyama *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tetsurō Kuroo *Akane Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Daichi Sawamura *Yū Nishinoya *Asahi Azumane *Nobuyuki Kai *Taketora Yamamoto *Morisuke Yaku *Kōtarō Bokuto *Kōshi Sugawara *Shōyō Hinata *Chikara Ennoshita *Kenma Kozume *Daiki Ogano *Masaki Gōra *Lev Haiba *Sō Inuoka *Yasufumi Nekomata *Manabu Naoi *Yūki Shibayama *Keiji Akaashi *Eikichi Chigaya *Keishin Ukai *Suguru Daishō *Itaru Shiramine *Tomonari Shiga Chapter notes Character revelations *It is revealed that Shiratorizawa had fought Inarizaki in the Nationals before. Trivia *To commemorate the "Battle at the Trash Heap" showdown, the chapter includes a color page featuring the two setters Kageyama and Kenma facing each other with a net in between. The text reads: "A silent, heated showdown." *Moreover, the center color page commemorates the 300-chapter break of the manga. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma Category:Volume 34